School Marriage
by Desperate Fool
Summary: Kurama is sent a a special mission by Koenma. He transfers to Kagome's school where he's given an assignment and becomes Kagome's new husband.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha, SO DON'T SUE ME!

Wanna hear a cute poem?

No?

Well, that's too bad! My friend made this up…

Violets are red

And Roses are blue

Yes, I'm crazy! But so are you!

/youko's thoughts/

'Kurama's thoughts'

'_Kagome's thoughts'_

**IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED!**

* * *

Chapter One 

A red-haired man sighed before he opened a door.

"You called for me?"

A seemingly young toddler looked up from his papers and smiled. "Yes, I have a very important mission for you. We have been detecting a massive amount of pure aura that could prove to be a threat."

/Pure aura/ "Exactly how much of a threat is it?"

"With the aura we have detected, it is enough to purify every demon with 100 miles."

Kurama inwardly gasped. 'One hundred miles? How is that possible? No one, with the exception of Midoriko was _that_ powerful.'

"If this person has so much energy, how is it that you have not yet pinpointed its location?"

The toddler sighed, "Well, that's the problem. Just a few weeks ago, the aura was completely concealed. It has vanished without a trace, and we can't pick it up again."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, "And where is it, that _I_ come in?"

Koenma entwined with fingers together, "I want you to transfer to Sakura High. We have reason to believe that whoever holds that much aura, is going to school there. Keep your eyes and ears on the lookout. And be careful."

"Thank you sir. But if I may ask, why am I the only one on this mission? If this person is so powerful, why aren't you sending the others?"

"Good question. We need someone who will be negotiable. Not someone who is stupid, arrogant, or will kill this person on contact."

"I see."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are on another mission. A good chunk of the barrier is wearing thin. We have estimated that two hundred demons have passed through already. And, as for Hiei, well…we can't find him."

Kurama smirked, 'Figures.'

"Are you willing to accept this mission? It is very important!"

"Yes, Koenma."

"Good. You will report every week, and be on the lookout. If you see him or her, be negotiable. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You'll start Sakura High tomorrow."

* * *

Next Day 

Kurama sighed. Wherever he went, it was the same: fangirls, fangirls, and more fangirls. Kurama took a deep…deep breath before opening the door. He found the secretary's office with ease.

He knocked before entering. "Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino. I'm a new student here, may I have my class schedule please?"

"Of course. Hold on just a moment."

Soon, the secretary handed him his schedule. How strange. There was only one class on the schedule. And that was, future marriage class.

/Who the hell signed us up for this class/

'No one. It is mandatory for all of the seniors, but only 20 students are selected for each semester. I suppose I was selected this semester.'

"Students, it seems as though we have a new student today. Please come in and introduce yourself."

As Kurama walked in, boys watched him with envy while the girls watched him with lust in their eyes. Heck, even some boys had lust in their eyes. But whether they were lusted for him because they thought he was a girl (which happens way too often) or they were gay was a mystery. Most of the class were watching his every move, but there was one that did not…and her name is…Kagome Higurashi.

**

* * *

Kagome's POV **

"Hi, my name is Shuichi Minamino. I look forward to spending the year with you." He said.

'_Please let him sit next to someone else besides me!' _I screamed in my head.

"Minamino, please take a seat behind Miss. Higurashi. Higurashi, please raise your hand."

_'Why are the Gods against me today? It's just going to be another one of those kinky bastards who love attention.'_

**Kurama's POV**

A beautiful, raven-haired girl raised her hand. Her bangs covered her eyes, though I could see that they were blue-gray, like the ocean. I was surprised that she didn't look at me, drooling with lust in her eyes, but I liked it.

"Okay class," the teacher started, "in this class, you will be doing a session on marriage. You are going to be paired up and "married." You will be spending two months together. The school was kind enough to rent an old apartment house that you will stay in with your partner. You can get extra credit by temporarily adopting a kid. You must each get a job to support yourselves. You will be required to pay rent to the school for staying in the apartment. And no, you will not be able to choose your own partner. I will be going around with a tin can with the names of boys, girls will choose from the can **without** looking."

**Normal POV**

You could practically hear the mantra of the girls in the class. _Please let me get the new kid. Please let me get the new kid. Please let me get the new kid._

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ever since the final battle…she was bitter. Not many people could get her to smile…a smile that would reach her eyes. She almost took pity at the girls who lusted after the new kid. He'll probably be an egotistical bastard who plans to bed every girl in the school by the end of the year.

When the can came her way, she simply reached in an grabbed the first one she touched…and that was…

* * *

Cliffy! 

Please press the perdy little button that says…"Review"

I will take the flames! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I AM A PYRO! AND I'M CRAZY!

Come on…you know you wanna review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, um well…some of you don't seem to understand that this is after the shikon jewel is completed! That was my mistake! I'm so SORRY! runs away sobbing

Well, some of you have complained that it really isn't a cliffy, if you know who it's going to be…so I have altered it a little! Muhahahaha! As my friend says…I feel devious. But don't really, in the end it will be a Kagome/ Kurama pairing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Recap: I reached in and grabbed the first one I touched.

_Rath Knight_

'Oh well, at least it's not new kid over there.' Rath was a nice (hot) guy. He moved in about a month ago. He had short black hair with a white streak.

"Now, get with your partners." Announced the teacher.

"Introduce yourselves and read over the packet."

"Hi, my name is Rath Knight." He stuck out his hand to shake. I politely grabbed it (A/n AAHHH! The impure thoughts…seeping into…my…mind! ) and shook it

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Knight-san. My name is Kagome."

"If we are to be 'married' you will have to call me Rath."

"Only if you call me Kagome."

"Deal." He grinned.

"Okay, well…let's read the packet."

"Okay."

_Assignment One: Get key. Learn more about each other and bond._

_Assignment Two: Talk about what you will do as jobs and work out your taxes._

_Assignment Three: At the end of each week, write about your problems with your spouse or what you will work on._

_Bonus: Sleep together in one bed. _(A/n Ack! The IMPURE THOUGHTS!) _Write a response about your experience._

_Bonus: Temporarily foster a child. If you do this, one of the spouses are excused from finding work. At the end, write a response of your experience. Talk about your problems, what you did together, etc. _

Kagome blushed while reading some of the assignments…or rather the "bonus."And it wasn't to go unnoticed by a certain boy who is sitting right next to her. (Rath hint hint Rath.)

"You look cute when you blush." Kagome blushed an even darker shade of red. The other girls flashed Kagome a dirty look.

"Um, if you don't mind…I'd like to foster a child."

"So you like kids?"

"Yes, yes I do." Smiled Kagome. She thought about the times she had with Shippo. Those were the best days of her life. She loved Shippo like her own child. She suddenly grew sad. She longed to see Shippo again.

"Do you want to get a part-time job?" asked Rath, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Um, yeah! I can get a job as store clerk."

"Okay. Um, well…I already have a job."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a part-time police officer."

"Really? Are you allowed to? I mean, you're kinda young."

"Yeah, I have some really good connections."

"Apparently!"

"Well, I'll work full-time now."

"Okay! So we have our jobs…now all we have to do is manage our money."

"Okay, um…just warning you…I'm not exactly Einstein when it comes to math."

"That's okay! My math skills are decent enough to handle this one."

"All right!"

While Kagome and Rath worked together…Kurama looked at his 'wife'. She wouldn't stop talking! My GOD! Seriously…doesn't she have to breath? It was all 'lalallalalalalalalalalla' NO GAPS! He couldn't understand a word she was saying. God forbid that he share one bed with this girl. Thank the Lord, he would be working almost nine hours a day.

"Well, I could so totally work as a fashion designer. My daddy is like really rich. So I can totally do whatever I want." This is just two sentences taken from her gazillion pages of speech. Honestly. Kurama put his hand to his head. He could feel a migraine coming.

"In a week, you will all go to the apartment. You will not have school for the next month, so enjoy. Class dismissed." Exclaimed the teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know…it's not really all that great right now…but it will get better! I PROMISE! Please continue reading! Oh, and review too. Remember, I will take flames! FLAME ON! (I haven't even seen that movie yet.)

Um…this will be a Kagome/ Kurama pairing. The whole Rath thing, is just temporary because everyone was all, 'well, it's not a cliffy if you know what's going to happen.' Yes, you'll see my ingenious plan in the next chappie.

"Please…press me!" (You heard the button! PRESS AWAY!)


End file.
